Surviver
by Neddie24Surviver
Summary: When Patricia finds out she has Leukemia she decides to write everyone a letter explaining what she has and how long she has too live. Pairings: Peddie, Para, Katricia, Para, Poy, Palfie, Pabian, Pillow, Piptricia, and Patrome.
1. I Have Cancer!

**A/N: Okay guy's sorry for the long wait but here's my new story hope you guys like the new story.**

**Patricia: Neddie24Surviver doesn't own House of Anubis.**

_Chapter 1: I have Cancer!_

**Patricia's P.O.V**

I walked into school the next morning and started feeling weak. I held my head as I fell against some lockers breathing heavily. Eddie ran over to me with a worried look on his face as he pulled me off the lockers.

"Yacker are you okay?" Eddie said.

"I-I do-don't know." I say as my headache gets worse.

I try and walk but find myself unable to walk. I fell to my knees and start holding my head I hear someone yell for help before I black out. I wake up and find myself in a hospital bed I see Eddie, KT, and the rest of Anubis hiouse. I looked confusedly at all of them until the doctor walked in the room.

"Could you all leave the room for a minute." The doctor said as the Anubis residence (All except me of course) left the room.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I wonder what's wrong with Yacker when I saw her this morning she didn't look good at all and when she collapsed to the ground I went into full out panic mode. I called for help and ordered some of them to call 911. When I saw her sitting in that hospital loking like death I had been so worried. I wonder what the doctor wanted to tell her.

**Patricia's P.O.V**

"Patricia I am really sorry to tell you this but you have Leukemia." The doctor said as I felt tears pour from my eyes.

"H-How long..." I ask.

"You have a Month to live." The doctor said. "Do you want you-"

"No, I don't want them to know...not yet." I say interupting the doctor.

I have Cancer!

**A/N: There's the first chapter guy's hope you liked it. Who should find out first Joy, Mara, Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, Piper, KT, or Willow.**

**Patricia: R & R guy's**


	2. Telling Joy

**A/N: Okay thanks Krystal loves hoa Peddie for her review and I hope you guy's like this chapter.**

**Joy: Neddie24Surviver owns nothing from House of Anubis**

_Chapter 2: Telling Joy_

**Patricia's P.O.V**

I had been home from the hospital for two days I had told Victor and Trudy and the teachers about what I had so they told me to only come to school if I was up to it. I couldn't hide anything from Joy and I knew she was gettingsuspicious about my action's so I decided she would be the first person I tell.

"Hey Patricia...are you coming to school today?" I heard Mara ask as she opened our dorm's door.

"i don't feel well Mara maybe tomorrow." I say as Mara nods and leaves the room.

I pull a peice of Paper out of my drawer. I sighed and pulled a pencil out of my bag and began writing a note.

_Dear Joy..._

**Joy's P.O.V**

Patricia's been acting really strange eversince she got home from the hospital.

"Is she coming to school today Mara." I ask as Mara shakes her head no.

We all go to school but we don't pay attention to the lesson at all. When Miss Denby yells at us to pay attention we all snap out of our day dreams and pay attention.

"Joy can you answer this question." Miss Denby says as she turns to me.

I don't answer her as I pick up my bags and run out of the room the tears falling from my eyes. I run back to Anubis only to see a cab driving away from the house. I run into the room I share with Mara and Patricia to see Patricia lying on her bed asleep and an envelope sitting on my bed. I pick the note up and open it.

_Dear Joy,_

_I'm really sorry I havn't told you this but before I started dating Eddie you were the one I wanted to be with. Your my best friend and I want you to know that you were a little sister to me._

_When Eddie took me to the hospital I found out I-I had Leukemia._

_I only have a month to live. I'm sorry I havn't told you this._

_Please don't tell the other's not yet I'll tell them all in time in there own letters._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Patricia_

"What do you have there Joy?" I hear Mara say as I put the letter under my pillow.

"Nothing..." I say.

**A/N: There's the chapter guy's hope you liked it and Thanks again for Krystal loves hoa Peddie for her review.**

**Joy: R & R guy's.**


	3. Telling Piper

**A/N: Okay I don't own House of Anubis**

**Piper: Here are the shout outs for the chapter...**

** 1) Krystal loves hoa Peddie**

** 2) Guest**

** 3) DesiredHOA01**

** 4) Anonymouse**

** 5) Gleek4260**

** 6) Love2Write21**

**A/N: Thanks guys! I am now Co-Writing this story with Krystal loves hoa Peddie.**

_Chapter 3: Telling Piper_

**Piper's P.O.V**

I don't know why but I decided to go and visit my Twin Sister Patricia in Liverpool. I don't know why I decided that Mum and Dad don't even know what I'm doing they think I'm going on a trip to Paris with my music school. I got out of the cab with a small smile on my face as I walk into Anubis House.

"P-Piper." A weak voice asks as I look down the hall to see a pale looking Patricia wearing one of those ski rink like hats.

"Patricia what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school." I ask as Patricia doesn't answer me and walks back into the kitchen.

I follow her to see she's working on a letter. I reach for it to see what she's writing but she rips it out of my reach causing a couphing fit to rise.

"Oh dear not this again." Trudy says as she ushers me out of the room.

**Patricia's P.O.V**

When Piper reached for the note I was writing to her I tried ripping it away from her because it caused a coughing fit to rise from my body.

"Oh dear not this again." Trudy says as she pushes Piper out of the room.

"Are you telling her next." Trudy asks as my couphing spell passes my body.

"Yeah th-that's why I ri-ripped th-the n-note away f-from her." I say as I shakely pick my pencil back up.

_Dear Piper,_

_I know we haven't gotten along really well but I-I wanted to tell you I love you. Your probably w-wondering why I'm writing you this but I-I have a really g-good reason._

_I have leukemia and I only h-have a month to live._

_Love your Sister,_

_Patricia_

I finished writing the note as fresh tears fell from my face. I walked up to my room to see Piper setting up her bed in the corner of me Joy's and Mara's room. I layed the note on her suitcase and walked over to my bed to sleep.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I want to know what's wrong with Patricia, I'm tired of her and Joy sneaking around together...does she have asecret boyfriend that onoly Joy knows about. I decided tonight at dinner I would corner Patricia and ask her, and I wouldn't take no for an answer.

**Piper's P.O.V**

_Dear Piper,_

_I know we haven't gotten along really well but I-I wanted to tell you I love you. Your probably w-wondering why I'm writing you this but I-I have a really g-good reason._

_I have leukemia and I only h-have a month to live._

_Love your Sister,_

_Patricia_

I couldn't believe what was happening, my sister had...LEUKEMIA! I re-read the note over and over again and I still didn't understand how this happened. I watched as Patricia woke up and saw me watch her, I got up from my bed and hugged her to me as tears started falling from my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me Patricia." I say.

"B-Because I-I didn't w-want you t-to worry."

Eddie ran in the room grabbed Patricia and dragged her out of the room.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

"Okay Patricia I want you to be straight with me...Are you cheating on me." I say.

"N-No...Ed-Eddie Id never do that." Patricia says as I push her into the wall.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" I scream as I get in Patricia's face.

"EDDIE LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON!" Joy shouts as she drags me away from Patricia.

**A/N: There's the chapter.**

**Piper: Hope you guy's liked this.**


End file.
